Ghost Prince of Edenia
by Chris uzumaki phantom
Summary: Read as the ghost prince fights for what is right and fights to find himself. Godlike Danny, smart Danny. Harem with lemons. Dannyxkitanax harem.
1. Chapter 1

So i don't own anything.

"Come on Maddie we finally did it the realm portal is finished," came a booming voice.

"Yeah yeah, hold your horses Jack I'll be right their, " shouted the woman now known as Maddie Fenton. Maddie Fenton is a woman who looks to be in her late twenties, she has short brown hair and purple eyes she is currently wearing a black jumpsuit.

"Maddie come on how long will it take for you to get from the living room to the lab," the man known as jack said. Jack fenton is a huge boded man who looks to be in his early 30's with black hair and blue eyes wearing a jump suit that is orange with a black collar and black gloves.

"Well Sorry for being slow after all I 'm waking for two you know ", Maddie said , or I forgot Maddie is 9 months pregnant with Jack's couple after finding out Maddie is pregnant discided to move to a little town called Amity park.

"Im sorry It's just that Im really excited and I want to have the two most important people to me in the World by my side during this moment",the large man said in a soft voice.

"Don't worry about it Jack sweetie I'm sure the baby is just as excited as you are," Maddie assured her husband as she slowly made her way to him quickly enveloping him in a hug.

"OKAY MADDIE STAND BACK, I'M GONNA TURN IT ON," Jack shouted a large grin clear on his face.

"I hope you didn't put the on switch inside the realm portal dear,"

"OF COURSE I DIDN'T, WHAT AM I A DUMB ASS?"

"Sure dear, I'll take your word for it."

"Okay Maddie in,5...4...3 you know what here I GO!" Shouted Jack Fenton.

"Nothing happened, but...b...b...but how I calculated everything perfectly," Jack said as he pressed the remote a few more times.

"Maybe something's wrong in the inside ," Maddie said as she made her way to the portal.

"No Madds it's just me, I mean a realm portal how stupid is that," the large man said as he went up the stairs. Looking back Maddie, made her way up stairs not noticing the words LOADING DATA ALLOW FIVE HOURS TO PASS BE FOR YOU USE on the computer.

LINE BREAK five hours later

"Jack is really upset about the portal," Maddie said as she looked at a sleeping Jack.

"No we spent years on that portal no way in hell am givening up," Maddie said as she got off the bed in her night clothes. Quickly making her way to the lab she went straight into the portal and began fixing, after grabbing some tools first.

PORTOL DATA CONFIRMED ACTIVATING IN FIVE SECONDS

said a mechanical voice followed by alarms blurring.

"Wow I better get ou-Maddie was cut off by a *splash* sound followed by pain.

"OH MY GOSH I THINK I JUST BROKE MY WATER!"

"MADDIE WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" SHOUTED Jack who came as soon as he hard the alarms.

"JACK I CAN'T MOVE," SHOUTED a crying Maddie.

3...2...

"DON'T WORRY I'll SAV-he was cut off by a gaint Explosion.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM

P.O.V MADDIE

Pain is all I felt all I saw was darkness and in that darkness was a voice it said "push." push what did it mean by push then it came again "push if you want your baby to survive." My baby is...is, oh no my baby I forgot about my baby, I thought. Maybe I should push, and with that I pushed, it hurts but it's for my baby and with that I blacked out.

P.O.V End

Ah...my head wher- baby were is my baby," Maddie said as she got off the bed she was on.

"Don't worry your baby is safe," came a voice.

"That voice, your the one who kept telling me to push," Maddie said.

"Yes, I'am queen Sindel," the woman said.

Looking at her Maddie saw that she was a beautiful woman with black hair a large bust wearing royal white dress.

"Not to sound rode or anything but were is here and I want my baby," Maddie said as she tried to walk but failed

"Do not stress your self, the gurds will bring the boy," the queen said with a smile.

DREAM END

"Danny concentrate," a feminine voice said.

"Ah...what were am I?" the one known as danny said, he has snow white hair blue eyes wearing a black ninja mask with white gloves and combat boots with black clothes. (A/N think sub-zero's clothes but white and black).

"Danny you fool, you never ignore a woman when she's talking," (trust me you shouldn't) the woman who was only a few inches shorter than him dressed in a blue reavling out fit said.

"Sorry Kitana it won't happen again, please continue," Danny said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Danny it's the visions again, right?" the woman known as Kitana asked.

"Danny talk to me."

"Kitana it's nothing, just a dream about a woman," Danny said looking at her .

"Oh dreams about other women should I be jealous," Kitana playfully said.

"You know your my number one," Danny said as he pulled down his mask.

"Tell that to Jade and Sheeva," kitana said as she to pulled down her mask and turned around with a huff.

"Oh come, let me make it up too you," Danny whispered in her ear.

"You better," she said as she turned around and kissed him.

A green portal appeared and covered the kissing couple sending them to an unknown room.  
UNKNOWN ROOM (LEMON)

Kitana pushed Danny on the bed , both naked as the day they were born. She then got on the bed and and and held his soft manhood in her hand. "as big as ever I see," she said, with that she put his dick in her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down. All Danny could do was moan as he felt the wetness of her mouth and the tightness of her throat. She continued like this until she felt he was hard enough. She got up and slowly lowered herself on him and she began to ride him.

END CHAPTER.

So I'm such a dick for not finishing the lemon it won't happen again, you see this was supposed to show how Danny fit into the MK verse that lemon(if you can call it that) was not supposed to be there so yeah.

This is more of smut with a plot or porn with a plot so there will be sex, a lot of sex it's crazy really, but not in all chapters.

So bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own mk and Dp

"Kitana kept me up all night," a shirtless Danny said as he walked out of Kitana's room, trying his best not to be seen.

"My prince what where you doing in the princess's room," a female voice said from behind around he came face to face with a beautiful woman who looked almost like Kitana difference being she was wearing a green outfit and her hair covered her left eye then tied into a ponytail.

"Oh...hey Jade what a surprise," Danny said nervously as he stared into her green eyes, his relationship with Kitana was not known by any one not even their best friend Jade knew about it, it would couse a problem if someone knew that the prince was sleeping with his sister.

"I asked you a question Dan," Jade said as she a took few steps forward almost getting into Danny's face.

"Well...ah...you see it's a funny story actually."

"No it's not."

"Well we...were training and well things got out of hand and...ah she got injured so I toke it upon myself and brought her to her room," explained Danny trying his best to avoid her hard stare, instead he tried looking down but all he saw were her large breasts. "Wrong idea," Danny thought quickly looking to the side trying his best not to have an erection. "Think bad thoughts, let's see ah...Kitana wearing my clothes no not that," Danny thought as he imagined Kitana wearing nothing but a black shirt with a flaming white DP symbol that was way too big for her. "Ah...Baraka and Goro having a makeout session, yep that did it," Danny thought his face even turning a bit green from imagining something so disgusting and wrong in so many ways.

"My prince what's wrong you look a little green," Jade said concern clear in her voice. Jade was trained at a young age specifically to help the the royal family she was good in cleaning, cooking and of couse killing.

"Ah no just having bad...thoughts," Danny said shaking his head a little.

"Shang Tsung wishes to see you in the flesh pits(HA! Flesh pits)," Jade said as held his hands and began dragging him to the flesh pits.

(ENTRANCE TO THE FLESH PITS...)

"And here we are," Jade said as they had finally made it to the flesh pits. "His waiting for you," with that she walked away but not before seductively shaking her hips.

"I swear almost every woman wants to kill me," Danny said shaking his head. "Most not keep old man Tsung waiting," and he walked into the flesh pits.

"Ah Daniel you came finally," said an extremely old man in red clothing . "The project is finally done."

"Really? Finally it's about time," Danny said a large grin clear on his face. They've been working on this project for some time putting a lot of resources into it.

"Yes but there's a problem unlike you it seems the Tarkata DNA has completely dominated her Edenian DNA," Shang said as made his way to a thing that was covered by a red cloth.

"Thus giving her appearances of a Tarkata," Danny concluded. "Might not be that bad let's her."

"I doubt that young prince," with that Shang pulled down the cloth showing an attractive woman who looked just like kitana wearing a white bikini that showed of her body very well, Danny could only say one word and one word alone, "Beautiful."

"Really couse all I see is a woman version of Baraka," the old man Tsung said gesturing to her mouth that was a maw of razer shape teeth and yellow snake like eyes.(her eyes are closed but Shang knows).

"Looking past that all I see is a very attractive female," Danny said with a small smile not noticing how the female would twitch everytime he complimented her.

"You have a...unique test in women young prince,"Shang said with a sweat drop.

"Thanks it's a gift."

"Getting back to topic I've tried every but nothing works," Shang said making his way to exit of the pits (HA!PITS).

"Have you tried Lin Kuei DNA?" the young prince asked as he stared at glass holding the female.

"Tried it on the others and they froze to death, good luck and have fun," and Shang has left the building.

"I would if my DNA will work , only one way to find out," with that Danny went to work.

(TEN(10)HOURS LATER...)

We find a sleeping Danny still in the Flesh pits and still shirtless and only in his shorts.

"Wake up big brother," a female voice said in a rather childish way.

"..."

"Big brother please wake," voice said still having that sweet childish creepy nature.

"W-what...where am I? Oh the fleash pits," Danny said as rubbed his eyes getting the sleep out of them. As his eyes focused he saw in front of him kitana in a white bikini smiling at him.

"Kitana?" Danny asked in confusion.

"No big sister isn't here," the kitana look alike said.

Looking closely Danny saw that this Kitana had pinkish eyes and her lips were pink as well. "Beautiful."

"Big brother stop your making me blush," the woman said with of course a blush.

"So what's your name?" Danny asked politely trying to know who this stranger was.

"Mileena," she said in a happy creepy sing song voice.

"Mileena huh? I like your voice," Danny said as he got up from the chair he was on. "When can talk later I have something to checkup on."

"Oh but big brother I-" The now named Mileena began but was cutoff by Danny.

"Not Mileena I'll play with you later okay," Danny said as he made his way towards the part of the flesh pits where the specimen was to be.

"But-"

"No buts accept for yours."

"I don't think you will find it ," Mileena said with big creepy smile muching her childish creepy voice.

"I doubt tha-ah! where'd she go?" Danny asked looking around, only for him to hear the most beautiful laugh it was childish with a hint of creepy.

"Mwahahahahaha, oh big brother you should have seen your face when you found out that I was out," Mileena said after her creepy laugh.

"So your t-the subject?" Danny asked with a shocked look, getting a nod from the clone. Looking her over he saw that the Tarkata features from before were gone.

"Yes big brother."

Danny found himself unable to look away from the beauty that was Mileena, her pink eyes that were slightly glowing, kissable pink lips, big breast that would make any man (or woman) go crazy with lust and gorgeous ass that bounced ever so slightly when she moved.

"Big brother your making me blush again," the newly formed hybrid said shaking a little.

"What gave that idea?"

"Big brother there's an explosion in your pants," said as walked towards him pointing at his erection.

"Wha-I mean s-sorry I," was all Danny could say as he thought of a reasonable excuse to give her not noticing Mileena as she kneeled before him and remove his member from his shorts until it was too. Later on moans filled the flesh pits as the two hybrids fuc-made yes made love to each other.

(NIGHT TIME...)

We find our favourite prince grabbed in a black a ninja suit with white gloves, white boots, white half mask and a white hood that only showed his blazing green eyes standing opposite from a Tarkata warrior, both waiting for his father to give the order.

"ROUND ONE FIGHT!"

Danny's opponent charged at him blades out and everything. The Tarkata seeing Danny standing there not getting into any stance thought he had the upper hand oh how wrong he was. As he neared his opponent the Tarkata could not help but smirk as thought of how the Emperor would reward him if he defeated the crown prince, maybe he'd let him marry the princess and that Jade girl oh what things he would do to those two, so gone in thought he did not realise his opponent had taken a stance and was charging at him, until it was too late.

Danny just watched in amusement as the Tarkata declared himself oh correction I meant it as it declared it's self winner.  
"Honestly it's like every Tarkata is just like Baraka so clouded in lust it's almost as if there's no female Tarkata," the young prince thought to him self as he corked his fist back "let's end this quick haven't eaten a thing today," with that final thought he slammed his fist into his opponents jaw braking it in the process. The Tarkata surprised by this did not have enough time to dodge the knee to the stomach that sent him flying. While still in mid-air the Tarkata was suddenly slammed back to the ground by a green blur.

"Pathetic I can't believe I used my power on you," prince Danny said as he walked away from the downed Tarkata.

"FINISH HIM!" a booming voice yelled.

"What but father-"

"I SAID FINISH HIM!" The voice came once more.

"yes father," with that he turned around and looked at his opponent who was just know getting up, "sorry," Danny said in a whisper and then he toke in a deep breath and then he let it out. Green shock waves came out of Danny's mouth along with them came a horrific sound that sounded like thousands of the dead. The shockwaves hit the Tarkata slowly removing his skin the guy-I mean the thing cried out in pain but no one could hear it. This went on for awhile until the Tarkata was left skinless only bones remained and they too crashed to the ground.

"VERY GOOD MY SON!" The voice said with a hint of pride.

"Thank you...father."

END CHAPTER

This chapter was rushed because it was done while I was in class and it was physics period since I am a fucking genius in physics and know almost everything the teacher was teaching.

So yeah as you saw that Danny is OP and really smart so smart that he fixed Mileena up.

So before I go, I need help with this please ideas because lots of reviews and ideas mean faster updates. So for your ideas either pm me or review.

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own MK or DO

Sorry for any grammar error and misspellings...

STORY START!

"Danny go back to earth!" Danny woke with yell, his body covered in sweat at he let out a scream. The double doors to his chamber were burst open as his personal guard run in.

"My prince!" Jade yelled as she looked around the room. "What is the matter!"

Danny's eyes wear wide as he looked, breathing heavily as he did. He saw nothing in his room. Only Jade, and soon more guards filled the room.

"W-what's everyone doing in my room?" he asked as he looked at them. Jade seemed surprised by his question. She raised her hand and did a gesture. The guards nodded and left. Leaving the two alone. "Jade..."

"My prince, you were screaming." Jade said as she sheathed her sai. The prince had been screaming and talking in his sleep for a month now. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"N-no...nothing's wrong."

He was shaking, something was definitely wrong. One thing she knew about her prince was that he was fearless. He feared no one be it Tarkata or shoken. Only Khan himself managed to install fear and that wasn't even fear more like respect. Now that she thought about it? He seemed to 'respect' his father more and more

.  
"Is it nightmares, my prince?" she asked as she walked to his bed and took a seat. "What are they about?"

Danny shoke his head. "No...I-I don't." said with sigh. "Said I talk in my sleep?"

"Yes, my prince."

"What do I say!"

"You keep saying the same thing over and over again." she said. She took in a deep breath.

"Danny go back to Earth."

"Huh?"

"It's unusual really, almost as if someone else was talking through your body." she said. He kept on repeating the same words over and over again. Like he was telling himself to go to earth realm. To mention the way he said it, 'go back' like his been there before.

"Well will probably fix this tomorrow. I must have woken you up, sorry about that." he said as he looked down. She could see the shame in his blue eyes.

"No, my prince it's an honour even being in your presence!" she said a little bit loud. Danny looked at her with wide eyes before he smiled. He shifted and moved on his bed.

"Come Jade, keep me company." he said as he tapped the space next him.

"B-but...that would be-"

"An order from your prince," Danny said as he smiled cheekily at her. "Now join me in my bed."

Though you couldn't see it Jade was blushing up a storm. "What ever you want," she said with a sigh as got into bed with him. "There happy?"

"Yes, yes I am."

...  
Danny all but groaned as he dragged himself, there were bags under his eyes and his was a mess. Morning came to soon for him. And to make matters worse his Father said something about a group of rogue Tarkata. As he walked an army of soldiers walked behind him. To his right was Kitana and to his left was his shoken general, Sheeva.

"It was that Jade wasn't it!"

Kitana said with an accusing look in her eyes. "I can't believe you slept with her!"

"Wha...I would ne-why would you even think that!" Danny felt nervous under the gaze of both Kitana and Sheeva. "All we did wad sleep together!"

"Ha! So you admit it!" Kitana accused as she got in his face. "You slept together!"

"No-I mean...yes-I mean. Sheeva help me!"

he turned to the tallest of the trio. "Knock some sense into her!"

This was a bad idea because all Sheeva did was turn away from him with a huff. "The one who needs some sense knocked ino them is you."

"WHAT..."

Kitana just nodded her head in agreement with Sheeva.

"How can you sleep with that woman of all people."

Kitana nodded her head.

"When someone with bigger breasts and firm buttocks was there at your beck and call!" Sheeva declared as she held her breast with her upper hands making them bigger. "I humbly awaited patiently for my prince to come and ravage me. Only to learn that he had gone for another!"

Danny just face palmed. It had been like that between him and Sheeva for a few centuries now. He had bested her in mortal kombat when she was younger. Back then she looked really small, he was even taller than her. But now...

She was huge!

According to there shoken laws if you beat one there females they have to become your bride. Of course Kitana protested to this and Challenged Sheeva for his hand. After that, the two somehow worked it out.

"I did not sleep with Jade! We only slept together! We didn't sleep together like that!"

"So you did not mate with her..." Sheeva asked.

"No!" Sheeva looked embarrassed and looked away. Kitana just glared at him. They walked in silence for while before they reached a village. "What a dump!" exclaimed Danny as he looked around. The place looked unkept and abandoned. "This is the village father said, look around and meet back here in three hours!" At here hearing his tone get serous the guards stood at attention and did as told. Sheeva had gone with them leaving the Prince and Princess of Edenia by themselves. Danny sighed as he followed behind Kitana, watching her ass move as she walked. It seemed she was still angry about the Jade thing... He breathed in, and two circles made if pure light appeared around his torso. One went up and the other went down. All this happened in a flash. His once white shirt and black pants Were now his combat gear. He was now masked with his hood up, showing nothing but glowing green eyes. He turned invisible and took flight. The prince, over the years had acquired a lot of powers. Invisibility, turning intangible, flight, super strength and speed. While in the air he looked around the village, but found nothing. From up there he could see his soldiers and Sheeva looking around. The village was empty, no Tarkata here. 'Strange,' the prince thought as he looked around. He could feel people around but there was no one here... If there was no one in the village then there must be someone under it! The prince smirked and dived. As the ground came at him he felt like shouting out his lungs. Flying was exciting! He was now face to dirt with the ground, and he sunk right in.

(Break)

XXXXXXXXXchrisXXXXXXXXXX

"And that's what happened," Danny explained. They had decided to set up camp and head back home the next day. Currently he was seated next to kitana and Sheeva while he poked the camp fire before him with stick. "A whole base underground!"

"I see..." Kitana said, her mask was now off.

"So what now?" the soldiers had there own camp fire far away from the three. "One more thing," the two females stared at Danny. "None of them were Tarkata."

"But how, father said it was group of rouge Tarkata!" Kitana said with a frown.

"I to was informed of rouge Tarkata." Sheeva muttered though everyone heard. "Yeah well, " Danny just shrugged.

"Maybe the old man's source was a burst. Baraka and his people may be fruitloops but they are loyal fruitloops." The two female warriors just gave him blank looks.

"My prince, run that by us again."

"Fruitloop?" Danny just face palmed.

"I mean, whoever informed father about Rouge Tarkata must have lied to him. The Tarkata are too loyal to father to even betray him."

"So why not say that in the first," Kitana said with her arms fold under her breasts.

"I did." Danny muttered. "Why can't anyone understand me!"

"Why do you even talk like that?" Sheeva asked. "You are the only one who speaks like that here."

"Well someone must have taught me," Danny said to himself. "But I don't know who..." The trio sat in silence for a few minutes. Soon Sheeva begun to take off her...clothing.

"My prince!"

"Hmm?" Danny answered, he had turned his attention on the fire and when he looked at her he blused.

"Permission to mate with you!" He was about to say yes. But before he could say anything.

"Denied!" Kitana spoke up.

"Damn it!" Danny wanted to protest but the look Kitana gave him made him change his words. "They plan to ambush us at dawn. Get some sleep, i'll stay watch." Before Sheeva could protest he turned invisible. ... As he floated above the village invisible, Danny couldn't help but think about his dreams. A woman with red hair telling him to go 'back' to earth. Truth be told, he noticed what shang Tsung3 was doing. He was trying to brainwash him to be more submissive to his father. Which of course Danny managed to fight. He was now just pretending to be under it. He really didn't have anywhere to go so he had no choice. He knew little of earth realm and how to get there. So he was more or less stuck here. And these rebals. He had stayed an hour or so in the underground base, listening. Apparently most of these people were refugees and were looking to get away from outworld and start afresh. The word Earthrealm was thrown about here and there... The sound of a twig snapping caught his attention. "So it has begun..." the prince muttered.

A few soldiers dressed in black moved stealthily in the village. While others waited behind. Danny watched as they moved about sneaking and counting the few soldiers he had brought. Unknown to them Danny followed them silently.

"How many..." whispered one of them, probably the leader. "A dozen, and princess Kitana is here." one answered.

"And so is Sheeva."

"What about the prince..."another asked. Danny choose that moment to appear."Right here!" he slammed his glowing green fist right in the face of the one who asked. Punching in his face.

"IT'S THE PRINCE!" the leader yelled out. "Give the signal!" Danny looked around and spotted one guy trying to fire some kind of gun. He was about to intercept but he had to dodge a sword slash. "Prince Daniel."

"I hate that name!" Danny sneered as ice formed around his hand, forming a blade.

"What's use?"

"My name is wolf!" The now named Wolf declared as he got into a fighting stance. "And it is an honour to face you in mortal kombat my prince!"

With a roar Wolf charged at Danny with a sword strike. Metal met Ice as Danny blocked it the strike with his ice sword arm. Wolf backed up. "My prince you have improved!" he said as he charged again and so did Danny. The prince went for a head strike but Wolf blocked it. He fell to his knees as he was overpowered by Danny.

"Give up!" Danny said as he gritted his teeth and put more pressure. "It's over, I knew you were coming!" Wolf managed to look around him. His forces were easily being overpowered by the outworld forces.

"NEVER!" Wolf yelled as he moved to the side. Without any pressure Danny stumbled. Wolf picked himself up quickly. "RETREAT, RETREAT!" he yelled as ran.

"Oh no you don't!" Danny Gave chase. He jumped in the air and delivered a kick to Wolf's back. "This ends now!" Wolf tried to stand up but was met with a boot to the back of the head. Danny stood with his foot on wolf's head. "Start talking, how do plan on going to earthrealm!"

"Is this what it's about? A way to escape Outworld prince Daniel." Wolf said from his place on the ground.

"I told you to not call me that, I hate it!"

"I know." though Danny could see it, Wolf was smirking. "Do even hear yourself, a plan to go to earth realm. It's possible, it probably doesn't exist!"

"Is that so," Danny said with sigh as he removed his foot off Wolf. "You leave me no choice!" before Wolf knew it he was roughly grabbed and everything went black. ... Wolf suddenly found himself hitting a wall with a bang. He coughed out blood as he stood up. Shit that hurt! He looked around, he was in some kind of messy laboratory. Parts and pieces of machines were scattered everywhere. Where was he... Wait a minute! This was the lab in the underground base. How did he- "Explain!" Danny said as walk out of the shadows. He pointed to something that looked like a giant round machine that wasn't finished. "What does that thing do!" Wolf stayed silent. "Fine then!" Danny said angrily as he out stretched his hand, a ball of green energy formed in it. "I'll just blow that shit to pieces!"

"WAIT!" Wolf yelled out as he tried to stand up but his body gave in and he fell. "My prince please don't, it's the only hope we have to save...Edenia!" The prince leveled him a glare.

"Start talking."

"You may not remember me, b-but I remember you."

MINI FLASHBACK!

It was his first day on the job and the mountain of man was scared out of his wit. He was given the honour of one of the few who will be chosen to guard the newly crowned prince. Who was crowned at the age of three. Thus he was scared beyond belief. He had only found out that princess Kitana had a brother. And to be appointed guard would his greatest achievement yet. The trumpets were blown and the Queen's wife approached him and the others standing in a line. He stood at Attention as queen Madeline walked slowly and gracefully. The queen's wife... How in the elder gods does that work? Did that mean the queen was playing for the other team now. Giggling tore him from his thoughts. Was that a baby?

"He likes you," he heard a beautiful voice say. That's when it hit him. The New queen was before him. Not only that, but the next in line to the throne was also there. Quickly he fell to a knee.

"My queen!" he said as he lowered "Raise," The queen said and he did so. "From now own you will take care of my son, the next in line to the throne!" He looked at her, a fire burning in his eyes. "Do except to watch over your prince until you draw your last breath?" The queen asked him.

"Yes!" he was loud, but not to loud to scare the prince.

"To be by his side and teach him the way of Edenia."

"Yes."

"Do you swear to teach him the way of Edenia!"

"I swear!"determination burned in his eyes. The queen glared at him for what felt like hours before her gaze softened.

"Then here..." she left the boy towards him. He had black her and the blue eyes. The prince was smiling at him. Making grabbing gestures. It was as if the boy was impatient and wanted to be held by him. "Look, Prince Daniel is eager to meet you." the queen smiled. He slowly brought his hands up. He tried all he could to not shake. The prince all but jumped into his hands. Giggling and blowing bubbles made of saliva.

"Wolf!" boy cried, pointing at his face. "Wolf!" he cried again. Did he really look like a wolf? Shit! His helmet! He forgot to take it off! Crap! As if sensing his inner turmoil the queen spoke. "It's okay, he seems to like it." The silver wolf helmet that was passed on in his family from generation to generation. He wore it with pride and will continue to do so. "What is your name, warrior?" He looked at the boy who was grinning at him. He had decided, his old name was gone. He was now...

"Wolf..."

FLASHBACK END!

"A few years later things went to shit!" Wolf grunted as he looked at Danny. "Shao Khan came killed our king and took everything, including our queens." the rebal leader looked down as if ashamed of himself. "Tried everything to fight Khan but he was too strong!"

"Wait, so I'm..."

"The king of Edenia."

Danny stayed silent. This somehow made sense. All his life he felt like he didn't belong. He kept telling himself that he would one day adapt and that was centuries ago. Now, he wasn't so sure... "W-what about that?" he asked. He was still pretty shaken up from the story he just heard. "what is it?" "It's a portal." Wolf answered. "To where?" "Earthrealm." "How did you build this?" Danny asked. Wolf looked like the kind guy who was a fighter not a scientist.

"With this," Wolf lifted his shit up showing a Brown book. "Your mother, trusted me with this." he hand the book to Danny. The prince tool the book and begun reading through it. Wolf smiled. He had the same look as the queen whenever she was working on something.

"Amazing!" the prince had stars in his eyea. "I didn't know Queen Sindel was a scientist!" Wolf gave Danny a blank stare. He slowly stood up on shaking legs and made his way to the prince. He raised his fist bonked the prince on head earning a yelp of pain. "Ow!" Danny muttered as rubbed his head. "What you do that for!"

"Were you not listening, Queen Sindel is not your mother. Your mother was queen Madeline."

"So...Kitana is not my sister?" Wolf nodded his head. "Yes, your mother was the one Shoa Khan beheaded with his war hammer."

Danny dropped to his knees. His mother, his real mother was killed by the man he called his father. His fists balled tightly. He was going to die... Father must die... As if reading his mind. Wolf lifted Danny off his knees.

"Stand proud my king! You are not strong enough to kill your father."

"THEN WHAT SHOULD I DO, HUH?" Danny yelled out. "Killing that...thing is the only way for me to forgive my self. I can feel him probing my mind. Erasing every single thing I remember about my life in Edenia!" "Erasing my mother from my life!" he was now crying. "What should I do!" Wolf said nothing, all he did was point at the unfinished portal. No words were said, but it was clear as day. Finish the portal, save Edenia and then kill Khan.

(BREAK)

The forces of outworld had won. The rebals were no match for Kitana and Sheeva. What those two could do when they actually work together... Danny shivered. He walked towards the two who were talking, as he approached Kitana seemed to freeze. She turned around and saw him. He waved at her, she dropped her fans and began slowly walking towards. She broke into a small run. Then a fast one... Now she was just a blur... The blue blur slammed into him, almost sending him flying. She wrapped her slender arms around his neck and held close. "Brother!" she exclaimed. "I-I thought you had been..."

Though she trailed off he knew what she meant. "Don't worry, the rebal leader was tougher than I thought. But I got him." he wrapped his hands around her waist. Sheeva came up to them.

"My prince, most escaped some died in battle,but we managed to catch a few." she said as stood at attention. He frowned. "At ease my little goddess of destruction." he said. He felt the arms around his tighten their hold. "If you are to be my queen one day would you constantly stand like you have something other than my dick up your ass."

Kitana whose face was buried in his neck mumbled something that Danny heard clearly. "I will be your queen."

"Y-yes, my prince..." Sheeva nodded. "I will take that to heart. I wish to be a great wife to you!"

Again Kitana mumbled something. "I will be you wife first." He sighed. Kitana wasn't going to let go. "Soldiers, meet us back home with our new prisoners!" he said as green portal appeared next to him. "Sheeva, Kitana and I will go ahead!" He gestured for Sheeva to walk in and she did. He knew Kitana wasn't going to let go so he carried her into the portal. If he had stayed he would have heard his soldiers groan. As he stepped out of the portal, he was greeted with sight of his loyal servants on there knees. He dismissed them all. Sheeva included. "Princess Kitana is unwell, I shall take her to her room. " he said as they nodded and left him be. He walked through the halls of the castle.

"What troubles you my love?" Kitana who had been quite the whole time spoke. "W-what makes you say that?"

"Danny..." she gave him a fierce glare. "Don't you dare lie to me!"

"I'm not!" Danny exclamed as he kicked the door to Kitana's room. "Probably tired, that's all." He led her to her bed and gently put her down. "Now rest," he said as he kissed her forehead. Kitana just gave him a blank stare.

"Daniel it's the middle of the day." The prince blinked at that. "Well with no sun it's kinda hard to tell the time!" he exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head. Kitana giggled at that.

"Dumbass!"

"Whatever..." Danny muttered as he was about to walk away. But Kitana grabbed his hand. "What's wrong?"

"Why not keep me company dear brother." she said in a seductive purr. "It's so cold, I need your warmth."

"Really, it's like the middle of the day?" "Read between the lines Dumbass!"

(BREAK)

Glowing green eyes stared at there victim with hunger. Said victim had there back turned. Now was the time to strike. He slowly walked to his prey. And opened his mouth... "My prince," Wolf said without turning around. "You're late."

"Dude I was going to scare you!"

"You got me the first few times when you were child. But not this time." Wolf said with a smile. "If I may ask what took you so long?" he asked as he walked towards the unfinished portal. Danny fell into step with Wolf.

"I got held up. Now let's get started shall we?" he said as he clapped his hands together. Wolf looked at him from the conner of his eyes. The prince was determined to make his wrongs right. He smiled. "Aye."

"Come, let me show you the others." Wolf introduced Danny to the stuff that will be working of the portal with them. Soon Danny was briefed on what progress was made over the past years. The portal was missing a few things that they couldn't get but with the help of the prince they started afresh with brand new parts. Danny would provide as much as he could to project as well as be the prince who his father wants him to be. Everyday he would come and work on it for a few hours. No one apart from a few asked where he went most of the time. To that he just answered, "I have a life you know." But he made sure to avoid Kitana, Sheeva and Jade. There is no way in hell he would give that Answer to those three. As long as he made time for each one he was safe. His 'father' never really cared what he did... So in a couple of years they had finished the realm portal. It was tested and it worked. Now the question was when to leave...

"I will leave last," Danny said as he looked everyone around him. "We slowly organise the people who have to leave. But we can't take everyone." Wolf and the others nodded in understanding.

"We will come back for them once we know that Earthrealm is not hostile." Wolf said. "When do we leave?"

"In a five days, the portal will let out bursts of energy. A certain someone might be able to detect this." a random person said.

"Well that's good enough for me."

(BREAK)

Danny stood to the right side of his father, Shao Khan. To Khan's left was Kitana. Infront of them stood Shao Khan's army. "Today we have made a new friend!" his voice boomed across the courtyard. "In the Centaurs!"

"WHAt!" the outburst came from Sheeva who was standing infront of the shoken warriors. Danny sighed. It was kinda stupid for Shoa Kahn to make an alliance with two races that hated each other. The Shoken and centaurs have been at each others throats for thousands of years. So this can only mean one thing. Shoa Kahn was going to betray one of them... And it was obvious who was going to get the shot end of the stick.

"Emperor Shoa Khan, this is an insult to the Shoken!" Sheeva and the other Shoken were ready for a fight.

"Shut up Bitch, you think we want to work along side you filthy Shoken!" the centaur in front said. He was probably the leader. Danny did not like this one.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Sheeva had taken out her daggers. "Say it again I dare you!"

"A FEMALE PREGNANT DOG!" okay that's it! In an instant, he had moved. A blade of ice stabbed the centaur in the shoulder. He grunted in pain. Eyes wide as he stared at his shoulder.

"Say that again," Danny said from his spot.

"Dare you?" "W-wha...how?!" exclaimed the centaur. Shocked that he was attacked this easily. He the centuar tried to remove the ice blade but that proved to be useless cause all did was inflect more pain on him. "W-what...is this!" Everyone turned to him. As if waiting for some sort of explanation. He sighed.

"You try to pull the blade out and it goes in even further. Sooo...good luck with that!" he said with a smirk that no one could see. The half man half...cow? Continued to pull the ice blade making things for it even worse. He continued to pull until the blade was now sticking from the back of his shoulder. Shoa Khan having had enough spoke.

"Enough! Daniel pull that blade out, now!" he said as he flared his power. Danny sighed and out stretched his hand. The ice blade inside the leader begun to Melt at a slow pace. The cold water fell to the ground with a splash. The centaur grunt as he moved his shoulder.

"Emperor Shoa Khan, I wish to fight him. " the centaur pointed7 at Danny. "He embarrassed me infront of my people!"

"NO!" Shoa Khan's voice boomed. "He is my son, the prince. And he only attacked because you insulted his bride." Sheeva smirked at the centaur and blew him a raspberry. The centaur seemed shocked by this. Danny just waved at him, this seemed to infuriate the centaur even more. He was about to attack. "Montaro!" But Shoa Khans booming voice stopped him. "You are now under my rule, and thus you obey me. If you even think about attacking my son, I will turn your ass into a fine coat!" Montaro said nothing. "Shoken and centaur alike will come together in harmony," Shoa Khan stood up from his thrown. "Under one rule, my rule!" everyone cheered as Shoa Khan spread out his arms.

'Not for long old man!' Danny thought as he looked at Khans back. He glanced at Kitana who was looking at Khan with stars in her eyes. She really looked up to him. She looked at Danny and he quickly looked away.

DAY TWO

Danny nervously ate his food under the gaze of Kitana. They were the only ones seated at the large table. Mountains of food were piled on it to the full. She hadn't touched her food, choosing to glare at him instead. He sighed and dropped his fork on the plate. "Sis what's with you?" he asked. Breaking the silence.

"Did I do anything wrong?"

"Oh, now you ask," her glare intensified. And Danny felt like running away. "What's wrong with you!"

"What?"

"You've been acting unusual lately." she stood up from her chair. Making it fall loudly in the process."Nightmares, leaving for hours. You thought I wouldn't notice all this."

He nervously Chuckled. He really thought she wouldn't. "Nothing is wrong."

"BULLSHIT!" Kitana in a fit of rage kicked the giant table up high in the air. She then made her way to Danny and lifted him off his chair.

"Daniel james Khan, do not lie to me!"

"I'm not!"

"So this is what it has come to, lying to each other!" Kitana yelled as she shaved him away. "Fine!"

Danny watched her leave. He really hated lying to her. He was about to leave but the sound of the table falling to the ground and breaking caught his attention.

"How high did she kick the damn thing!"

DAY THREE

"Big brother you came to visit!" Meelina yelled excitedly as she jumped up and down. "It's been so long I thought you forget me!" Danny smile at the clone.

"Like I would forget you. He said. Meelina had to be kept secret from everyone apart from Shoa Khan. She would be reviled at the right time. Only the elder gods know what would happen if Kitana found out. "Sorry if I made you worry." he was currently seated on a queen sized bed, in a secret room made for Meelina.

"Not at all," Meelina said as she tackled him off the bed. He grunted as he hit the floor and Meelina fell on top of him. "Big brother loves me, right?"

"Right!" he smiled. He really did love her...in a weird way. "Now tell me how your day was!"

"Well I killed a guard and stayed in my room."

"I see, what else did you do..."

"Basically I did that over and over, and over AND OVER!" Meelina's mouth turned into an ugly maw of razor sharp teeth. "AND OVER, AND OVER AND OVER!" Now he felt guilty. He really wanted her to see the world of out...world but that wasn't possible now. He watched as she got off him and begun destroying everything in sight. Repeating the same words over and over. He turned invisible and walked out of the room.

DAY FOUR...

Danny took in a deep breath as he stood outside Kitana's room. The plan was going down tomorrow and he need to if his sister would be willing to go with him. After all they had been at each others side for ten thousand years. And in this period of time their sibling love turned into that of lovers. Weird... He knocked a few times and waited silently.

"Leave!" he heard Kitana's voice from the other side.

"It's Danny!"

"I know that's why I said leave!"

He sighed, how did she know it was him? "I'm coming in!" he said as he turned intangible and walked through the door. Kitana was seated on her bed facing the wall and away from him.

"Hey...sis ?" He nervously asked as he took a seat on the side of her bed. "So...we've been distant for sometime now." He rubbed the back of his head. He glanced back at Kitana. She still had her back to him. He sighed. "Look I know I've been telling lies and stuff. It's just that I've been thinking..."

"We go to other worlds take there land, raid their villages and take their men as slaves. I've been thinking. Are we the bad guys?" Danny balled his hands into tight fists. "What's the point of going to other worlds and conquering them!"

"Fathers says it's to bring peace to all under one rule. But I call bullshit, we slowly suck the energy out of those worlds! We kill, rape, and steal!" Danny stood up a green aura surrounded him as his power flared. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!"

"How can you say that?!" Kitana stood up from her bed and turned TO him. "We have all this-" she gestured to the room around them. "Is because of father!"

"Yes and its also because of the people we stole from!" Danny said. "I don't want to do this anymore!"

"Then why don't you leave!"

"Fine I Will!"

They glared at each for a few seconds before Danny stomped out of the room. Unknown to them that was the last conversation they will ever have in a long time.

...

...

Danny was angry. How can Kitana be okay with this. He could easily tell her what Khan did to her but he knew it break her heart so he refrained. He angrily walked to a room and knocked loudly on the door.

"JADE OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!"

In an instant the door opened. "My Prince what is the matter?!"

Danny didn't say anything he simply entered her room.

"Jade take off your clothes and bend over."

Jade blinked. "W-why?"

"Because I'm horny."

...

...

...

After fucking the shit out of Jade, Danny made her promise that she would protect Kitana.

But one thing still remaind...

Danny's fist pounded against a door.

"SHEEVA OPEN UP NOW!"

in an instant the door opened. "M-my Prince what brings you here?"

Danny simply walked in.

"Take off your clothes and bend over."

"YES MY PRINCE!" SHEEVA said as she begun undressing.

"Wait...just like that?"

"I have been waiting for so long, and as you would say." SHEEVA looked him straight in the eye. "I'm horny as fuck."

...

...

...

He was tired. Danny was tired beyond belief. So tired that he couldn't master the strength to open a portal. So he just dragged his body to the base. Who knew female shokens had so much stamina. Once at the base he went straight to the little hut that contained the secret passage to the...secret base.

"Prince Daniel, we have already begun the process," wolf said as he made his way towards Danny. "You look like you haven't slept for a week!" The rebel leader had a knowing smirk.

"Fuck you," Danny said weakly. "Wake me up when it's my turn to go." Wolf was about to ask what that meant when the prince's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the floor with a loud thud.

(Dream)

He sighed in bliss as he stared at the blue sky. What tha fuck! Why was the sky blue? To be honest it looked right like this, not like how it looked in outworld. He was lying on his back staring at the 'blue' sky. Where was he anyway?

"This place is nice..." He muttered as he closed his eyes and smiled. "I could stay here forever."

"You could but the real thing is way better!" A female voice said from above him. Danny opened his eyes and blue met purple.

"What?" He asked as he stared at the woman that was constantly on his mind...and dreams.

Her delicate hands caressed his head. "My baby has grown up so big!" The woman said excitedly. "And I missed it all." She now sounded sad.

"To be honest you didn't miss that much," he said. "It was just me training...for the most part."

She gave him a blank stare. "I know what you and your sister do in secret. I don't like it."

Danny nervously chuckled. "Well...you make it sound like a bad thing." He said.

"It is..."

"Anyway you should wake up now, I can't wait for you to meet Your father Jack! Poor Jack will be so happy to meet you!" She said with a sad smile. "He must be worried sick."

"Wait, how old is he? I'm like ten thousand years old."

"Well..." the woman began. "As smart as he was, Jack was a bit of an idiot. We were supposed to make a realm portal but we ended making a time realm portal. So instead of sending me to another realm it sent me-us back in time into another realm. Edenia. So if you find him tell him its not his fault."

"It kinda is..."

"Whatever just wake up the base is under attack."

"Wha-" Before Danny could finish his sentence he yanked from his dreams and into the real world.

"My...Prince!"

"Wake...up!"

"WAKE UP!"

Danny was being shaken around like a rag doll. "I'm up! I'm up man!" He yelled frightened by wolf. "W-what's wrong?!"

"You were followed! Shoa Khans forces have attacked!" Wolf said as he begun to drag Danny. "You must leave now or never!"

Danny Turned intergible and slipped from wolf's grip. "We have to save the others!" Danny said as he transformed into his battle gear. "I will save every Edenian in this place!"

He ran as fast as he could and with how rested he was. He was a blur. Danny reached the village, it was a blood bath. Tarkata, shokens and centaurs attacking the rebels with no mercy. Killing each and everyone of them with ease. Suddenly a blue string of mist came out of his mouth and Danny Ducked down just as a large fire ball zoomed passed his head.

He looked around and spotted shang barking orders to a guy dressed in an all purple ninja suit.

"Rain..." Danny muttered as he glared at the ninja dashing towards him. Oh how he hated this guy. Rain and Kitana had dated for sometime but thank the elder gods it didn't last. "Eat ecto!" Danny outstretched his hand and fired a ball of green energy at the Ninja. But all that did was harmlessly pass through him. Danny's eye twitched at the annoying power that Rain had. He could turn his body liquid, thus all attacks just pass through him.

Rain jumped high and aimed a kick at the prince's head. Danny quickly turned intergible and Rain harmlessly passed through. Danny turned around and smirked as he saw irration in Rain's eyes. Rain was a tough opponent and Danny needed to defeat him as quickly as possible.

"Rain, these are our people." Danny said as he glared at the ninja. "Help me save them!" Rain said nothing and just stared at mist came out of Danny's mouth and Prince moved just as a lightning bolt striked the place he once was.

"Hey!" Danny exclaimed as he shaked his fist in the air at Rain. "I was not done talking!" Mist came out of his mouth and Danny moved out the way just as a ball of water rushed passed him at high speeds.

"Rude much..."

Danny dashed at Rain at full speed and the ninja did the same. The reached each other, and Danny aimed for an uppercut but all it did was pass through Rain's watery Body. Rain reacted fast, turning his body solid he punched Danny in his exposed gut. Danny grunt as held his stomach. Rain then delivered an uppercut to Danny sending the Prince flying. He grunted as his back hit the ground.

Danny groaned as he stood up. "I've been slacking on my training..." He muttered as he got up.

"Round two bitch!"

Danny stood his ground as he took in deep breaths. He had attacked without thinking and that earned him a punch to the gut. He hated Rain because he dated his sister. The reason of hatred was totally justified! Now he was calm. Blue mist came out of his mouth, a puddle of water appeared under his feet. "Shit!" Danny took to the air as fast as he could making large boom. Rain who had appeared from the puddle was thrown back by the force of the sonic boom. Danny smirked as he floated above the battle field. He now had a second to think. Rain's ability to turn liquid most have worked like his powers. Danny's power needed him to concentrate. So it must work the same for Rain. Hopefully.

He spotted Rain looking around from. "Time to test my theory!" Danny shot at Rain like a speeding Bullet. He slammed into Rain point blank sending the former Edenian flying.

"So all I have to do is move faster the he can think. Should be easy enough. "

Rain groaned as he got out of his mini crater. He spotted the Prince standing a small distance away from him with his hands folded on his chest.

Cocky bastard.

A puddle of water appeard under the Prince. Rain shot out of the water and attacked with a punch that Danny dodged. Rain then went for a kick to the side of Danny's head but the Prince blocked it. Rain jumped back a bit and studied his opponent. The Prince was well known for being more of a thinker rather than a fighter. So that meant he had a plan up his sleeve.

"Oh? Guess its my turn." Danny said.

Then the prince moved.

Rain barely managed to turn liquid just as a punch reach his chest. "Clearly I need to be faster," Danny said as he pulled back his fist from Rains liquefied body. Rains eyes went wide as another attack came but this time he wasn't fast enough and a punch to the side of the head sent him stumbling. "There we go."

Before Rain could gain himself he was suddenly hit with an uppercut that sent him flying. While in mid air Rain was punched and tossed around like some kind of paper bag in a hurricane. The Prince's speed had increased dramatically and Rain couldn't keep up. Danny finally stopped and let Rain fall to ground. The ninja was breathing heavily while lying on his back. Danny floated down to the ground next to him and stood next to Rain's head.

Danny pointed his hand at Rains head. A green glowing orb forming in said hand. "Now you-" Danny did not get to finish his sentence. Mist came out of his mouth and he moved to the side but he wasn't fast enough. Something pierced his right lung from the back. Said object was sticking out of his chest.

"GET OVER HERE!"

Then he was roughly pulled back.

Well shit.

Danny was yanked in the air and sent flying through a lot of buildings. He grunted as fell face first on the ground. The Prince groaned as he looked up.

"Look at you, proud Prince of outworld." He knew that voice Shang Tsung. "Now you have been reduced to nothing more than an insect. A shame really." Danny tried to move but he couldn't. "Scorpion finish him!"

Danny was suddenly lifted by his white hair. "The Phantom of outworld, to die by my hand." Scorpion said as he pulled down his mask with his free hand showing a skull face. "Any last words?"

Danny let out a pained laugh. "Yeah, You are one ugly mother fucker..." Danny took in a deep breath. Scorpion seemed confused by this, while Shang Tsung was in full blown Panic.

"SCORPION COVER HIS MOU-"

Danny then opened his mouth. And let it all out. Scorpion, Shang and a few others were blown back by green sound waves that were accompanied by the loud sound of groaning and moaning of dead lost souls.

The dead man's wail.

One of-if not the most powerful attack. At full power it can level an entire village. But Danny held back, Edenian forces were still on the battle field. Danny quickly covered his mouth and stood up on shakey legs. Full power or not, it still drained him a lot. He quickly ran towards the base, hoping the Outworld forces were not already there. Once in, he spotted wolf who was panting and favouring his left arm.

"You look like crap old man," he said as he reached Wolf.

"Glad to see you to." Wolf smiled. "Lets go quickly!" Danny nodded and the two begun running for the portal room. As they ran mist kept on coming out of Dannys mouth. "My Prince what's that?"

"Oh, this. It just means we are being-" Danny quickly turned around and punched the air. Though said air turned into Green wearing ninja who grunted as he fell to the ground. "Followed."

"Must have been the one who followed you here in the first place." Wolf said. "Quickly lets go!"

They made it to the portal. Wolf quickly went to a panel near it and begun pushing buttons. The machine wailed to life with a bright flash of light. Making the two cover there eyes. Once the light died down, the two opened Their eyes. Inside the machine was now a swirling green portal.

"You must go now!" Wolf said, as pushed Danny forward. "The others are waiting for you!"

"Wait Wolf don't mean us?"

"No I-"

"You are coming with me."

"But-"

"That's an order!"

Wolf stayed silent for a while before he spoke. "...as You wish, my Prince." Danny nodded as he stepped into the portal he turned around and waiting for wolf.

"Hey let's go a-" Danny stopped as he stared in horror at wolfs chest. A knife was sticking out of it. Looked up and saw shang along with Scorpion.

"GET OVER HERE!"

Time seemed to slow down as Wolf pushed Danny into the portal. Danny looked on with tear filled eyes as the man who he could honestly call a friend died before him. Then his world went black.

...

...

...

(Break)

Jack Fenton stared at the glowing green portal with wide eyes. Twenty five years. Twenty five years he spent regretting the day Maddie had died. The day he fucked up. He had promised himself to never ever have to do anything related to the portal again. He spent a few years wallowing in self pity. After that he put his life back together, got remarried and had a daughter, though mother of said daughter left him years later. Things were looking good for him.

Today was a day of celebration. His parents, and daughter were all here. Everyone was having dinner,that was until an explosion rocked the entire house. Quickly Jack came to investigate the source of the explosion. His portal had turned on.

"Dad what's that?!" Asked his daughter Jasmine Fenton. She was nineteen with red hair and blue eyes. Jazz, as he called her. Was as smart as she was beautiful, some thing she got from him.

He stayed silent. Eyes completely focused on the green portal.

"Jack I thought you were done with this portal nonsense!" James Fenton, AKA papa Fenton said as he glared at his son. He was a bolding old man who was wearing Glasses. He did not agree with his son's pursuit on the supernatural.

Again Jack said nothing.

"Jackie dear, what Is all this?" His mother Diana Fenton AKa mama Fenton. She has brown eyes with red hair that has a few white strands in it.

Jack was about to answer his mother when the portal released light a bright light that blinded them all. When the light died down, and all could see...

"Is something different?"

"I don't know maybe it's the hand sticking out of the portal!"

The Fenton Family stayed silent as the stared at the hand sticking out of the portal. The hand grabbed the edged of the portal in a firm grip. It was almost as if-

"Something is coming out!"

...

...

Danny held on with all he had. He managed to get another hand through and held onto whatever it was he was holding.

He needed to make it.

No.

He will make it.

With all he had, Danny pulled himself through the portal.

...

...

...

"Is he dead?" Jazz asked as she gently poked the body that was lying on its face with her foot. A body that had fallen out of the green portal that her dad made, that mind you she did not know about. "Where did he even come from?"

"Jack help me," Papa Fenton said as he Knelt besides the body. Jack nodded and help his father turn the body on it's back. The face was shown to the world and Mama Fenton let out gasp. "What tha..." The oldest Fenton in the room looked at his son in shock.

"I feel like I'm missing something important." Jazz muttered to herself as at the man's face. He was handsome with black hair. Wearing some kind of rags. She glanced at her grandmother who looked shocked.

"Let's get him to a room!" Papa Fenton Barked as he and Jack lifted the body.

Once the man was put on a bed the guest room, the Fenton family sat around him.

The room was in Complete silence, the two older Fenton were glancing at the body then back at Jack. This confused Jazz and Jack greatly.

"Okay I can't take this anymore!" Yelled out Jazz. "You two know something!" She pointed an accusing at her grandparents.

The two Fentons looked at each other before they both Fenton clear her throat and began. "W-well you see, me and James are doctors. As such we have studied the human body and know it like the back of our hands." She paused for a bit. "We can notice certain things just by looking at people. " she bit her lower lip and looked at her husband. He nodded and to out a brown leather wallet from his pocket. He opened the wallet and pulled out a small paper, which he handed to his wife.

"And when we saw his face," Mama Fenton pointed at the man. "We were shocked because-" Before she could continue a groan was heard and there guest began to wake up.

"W-what's...going...on...where...am...I." He groaned as he begun to seat up. His feet hit the floor. The man held his head as he looked up. "Who...are...you...people!"

Blue eyes stared at the Fenton family.

"W-what's your name young man," Mama Fenton asked as she stood from her seat. She then took a step and held his head with her delicate hands. Dropping the little paper in her hands. Behind her, Jazz picked the paper and gasped. She passed it on Jack who stared at it with wide eyes.

It was a picture.

A picture of three people. But one caught their attention. A black haired young man with blue eyes, posing with a big grin on his. The young man looked a lot like the one seating before them.

"M-my name is..." the man begun as he looked at them with unmoving eyes.

"Daniel James Fenton."

THE END!

WELL that was...weird. so long ass chapter for those guys that are still reading this. I don't have much to say but...

Thanks for reading this crap. Review, PM do whatever just please tell me what to do! Should I follow the old ass movies or just go with the game? Anywho, next chapter will be Danny trying to adapt to this new world his in. I can't wait for him to watch porn! I decided to put Jazz in the story. Why? Simple. She will be the one to explain things to him. As for the other Edenians...will find out about them in the next chapter. If there will be a next Chapter...

Any who stay safe and do stuff...

This is Chris from Zambia saying...

If remember these cartoons without looking them up then you and I would be besties. And also you had a badass childhood!

Does any one remember MEGAS XLR?

It died along with #BringbackMegasXLR

Does any one remember Squirrel Boy?

Watched every day when going to school..

Does any one remember The life and Times of Juniper Lee?

Juniper was my childhood crush...

Does any one remember Class of 3000?

Why did the son wear Sun glasses...

So this a little game. Mention any old cartoon you watched as a kid on cartoon network and give a reason why. Cartoon Network only!

Bye bye!


End file.
